I Will Never Forget
by LadySylvia
Summary: Her life as a time-traveler has passed. Unfortunately, she finds out that she can never go home again when the well does not work. Then, Sesshoumaru takes a decision to take her under his care, where her destiny awaits... LEMONS & more. Ye be warned...
1. First Memories

A/N In the beginning of each chapter, I will put a quote of a song I like. It's from a French singer named Patrick Normand. A singer I admired as a child and still today. The quote comes from his newest album called: Comment le dire... The title of the song is Juste Toi et Moi. I'm just saying this so you wouldn't wonder why there are French words at the beginning of each chapter; I will translate, don't worry! Alright, now that you know, enjoy the story!

**'...' : Thoughts  
"..." : Speach  
**_**italic**_**: Speach or thoughts from the past**

**I Will Never Forget...  
**_**Chapter 1: First Memories**_

_**Comment le dire… / How to say it…**_

_**Juste Toi et Moi / Just You and I**_

It has been six months after the final confrontation with Naraku that InuYasha finally gave into his sickness. Kagome, being the loyal friend and lover that she was, had stayed right by his side until the very end. She had nursed him, loved him, and gave him comfort. She had gone as far as traveling to the west to tell Sesshoumaru that InuYasha's end was near. She had done everything in her power to keep him alive as long as possible. But for InuYasha, it had been enough. His suffering could no longer be ignored. So had brought his final words:

_"Let me go Kagome. Please... Let me go."_

She could still recall his trembling voice, and his eyes boring into hers, begging her to let him go. It had been hard, but she found it in her heart to obey his last wish.

She had looked into his face, and had found that he bore a peaceful expression after his death. 'Rest in peace InuYasha, I love you and I'll never forget the happiness you gave me.'

Kagome had fought hard trying to convince herself that InuYasha was strong enough to fight the sickness. Even if she was wrong, they had almost both believed it. In the end though, she had only shed tears of disappointment, pain, and heartbreak. Day and night, she cried, until she had no more tears to shed.

Naraku, it had all been Naraku. That evil half-breed had still brought pain and suffering to the world even after his demise. It seemed that the Saimyoshou's poison and Naraku's miasma had mixed and had formed an incurable disease that affected all beings that possessed a demonic nature. Naraku had planned it all along. At his death, he wanted all demons to parish, for none would live if he could not. And only few had survived, those were the strongest.

She shook her head to rid her of those thoughts and looked to the horizon, she could see Sesshoumaru making his way towards her with Rin. A small smile made itself known upon her lips. Rin, that girl was unbelievably cute. She had softened the heart of a cold and heartless demon, much like she had done with InuYasha. Jaken and Ah-Uh though, his loyal retainer and two-headed dragon had also been affected by the disease and had died some months ago. Though he tried, Sesshoumaru had not been able to bring them back.

Sighing, she thought back upon her decision, today was the faithful day. On this day, she would return to her family for good, leaving this place behind. She no longer belonged in the feudal era. After all, she had only stayed for InuYasha, but now that he was gone, it was time for her to return from where she had come.

Over the time she spent in the feudal era, Kagome had come to consider her home as being by her first love's side. But to the future was where she must return. There, she would one day move on and find another love, maybe have children and grow old knowing she was proud of what she had done with her life. 'Yes, I must return, there is nothing left for me here.'

As Sesshoumaru came closer, she allowed herself one more memory before his arrival: her 16th birthday, which had been soon after Naraku's defeat. That day had brought her so much joy. InuYasha had come to her knowing she was by the well, but to her knowledge, not knowing that it was her 16th birthday. How wrong she was… 'That was a sweet sixteen alright.' She thought. She would never forget his warm embrace that day. She would never forget the feel of his lips upon her own as he took her breath away. No, she would never forget his smile knowing that in the end, she had been the one he chose.

_***FLASHBACK*** (On Kagome's 16th birthday)_

_Sitting by the well, Kagome was thinking that perhaps today she ought to go back to the future to visit her family for a while. It had been 2 months since she had last seem her mother, brother, or grandfather._

_"Hey Kagome, what'cha doin'?" Asked InuYasha when he found her._

_"Oh!" She jumped, "hi InuYasha, did you sleep well?"_

_He knew something was bothering her now; it was always so obvious when she would avoid his question by asking one of her own. So he just narrowed his eyes at her. After a few moments of silence, Kagome decided to voice her thoughts._

_"InuYasha?"_

_"Hm?" He responded._

_"Will you let me go see my family for the day?"_

_'She's... asking me to go home? Why would she do such a thing?' InuYasha asked himself._

_"Kagome... It's been three weeks since Naraku's defeat. There are no more shards of the jewel to hunt, and the Shikon no Tama is complete once again. Why would you still feel the need to ask me permission to go home? You belong over there in the future Kagome."_

_She deeply sigh right then. Didn't he want her here at all? Hadn't he moved on from Kikyo's death? Oh yes, that's right. To the world, the real Kikyo had died over 50 years ago, on that traitorous day when they had both thought they had betrayed each other. But to InuYasha, Kikyo's death was during the final confrontation, which had been precisely three weeks ago. A year ago, on her 15th birthday, Kagome had awoken InuYasha from the 50 years of dormancy in which he laid against the God Tree's trunk. To him though, it's like it had only been yesterday that Kikyo had pinned him there. The reasons why InuYasha woke up, was because the Kami believed he deserved a second chance at life, and because Kagome had wanted him to live. She had wanted nothing else, since she knew that she fell in love with him, but to stay at his side._

_Kagome was so deep into her thoughts at the very moment that she hadn't noticed that InuYasha had sat beside her on the rim of the well. She turned her head to look at him. He seemed to be deep in thoughts as well. 'I want to know...'_

_"InuYasha?"_

_"Hm?" He was still looking straight ahead._

_"Do you...?" Sighing, she took a deep breath, and tried again._

_"Don't you still want me to stay by your side InuYasha?"_

_Shocked, he looked at her with a slight frown._

_"Of course I do Kagome! What the heck ever made you think I didn't? You're a part of this group you know. Go ahead, go home for the day, but we'll all be expecting you back by sundown," he exclaimed as he sat up and left in the direction of the village._

_'There he goes again. Being bossy as usual. He'll never change.' She sigh in content, but that was the InuYasha she knew._

_'Okay, so he tried to swallow up his pride.' Thought Miroku, hidden away behind a near bush. (No, we all know he'll never change either!) 'InuYasha knows I'm watching, doesn't he?'_

_"Wait InuYasha!" Shouted Kagome as she ran up to him._

_"What is it? Weren't you going home? You better hurry before..." But he was cut off when Kagome ran straight into his arms to embrace him. Saying he was surprised was an understatement. It had been a long time since she held him like that. Not knowing what else to do though, he returned her small show of affections. For a few minutes, they did nothing but embrace one another while in a comfortable silence. Slowly, Kagome retreated. She looked upon his face, and with fierce determination, she came out with it. She needed to let him know._

_"I'm in love with you InuYasha."_

_Only thing, he didn't seem to be surprised in the least at that statement. Almost like, he had already known. What she did not know though, since his facial expressions did not give it away, was that by showing she could find the courage to tell him, he himself was summoning his own. Finally gaining said courage; he slowly leaned forward, making his way to her luscious lips with his own. A mere inch from her lips, he hesitated at first, but he closed his eyes and made it all the way._

_Kagome was more than shocked, she had been so scared of being rejected yet again, but something inside her made her jump for joy at this reaction. Her heart was beating so fast, yet it slowed and sped up again. She closed her eyes to take the moment in, and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Nothing in the world could take this moment away from them. Not even the spying monk they both knew was watching. _

_As they broke apart, they both put on their biggest smiles on. They would let the world know this day, that they had finally both admitted their affections for one another, and found happiness._

_"Happy birthday Kagome." He told her._

_Bringing her hand to her lips, she shakily covered her mouth. Tears were slowly making themselves known. She just couldn't help it; her heart was beating so fast. And this was, as far as she knew, the happiest day of her life._

_"What? What did I say? Kagome, don't cry!" InuYasha pleaded._

_"Stupid InuYasha." She said calmly. "I'm crying because I'm happy."_

_"Because you're happy? Well that's a weird way to show it." He replied._

_Kagome chuckled, 'he may be right.'_

_Suddenly, InuYasha had an idea. Oh yes he did, it was written all over his face. Taking Kagome firmly by the hand, he dragged her back to the village._

_'Where is he taking her? What's he thinking?' Were the thoughts of the young monk. Getting up and running after them in hopes of catching the rest of this special event, but he stopped himself. "Oh I get it!" He said aloud. "They want to be alone." Miroku realized. "Better let them have their privacy then. I don't feel like dying today."_

_"InuYasha? Where are you taking me?" Wondered Kagome._

_"Just wait a bit longer, you'll see."_

_A few minutes ago, they had passed the God Tree. As they had gotten closer to the village, he changed course and entered the forest. Kagome realized they were following a path they had never taken before._

_InuYasha slowed when they came upon a waterfall._

_"Where are we InuYasha?"_

_He looked at her, knowing he had found love once again, he trusted her with everything he had. That's why he had brought her to this special place._

_"When I was just a kid Kagome, my mother died. I was hunted by wild demons day after day, and I knew they were only looking to make me their lunch." As he said this, he never let go of her hand._

_"My days were made of running and hiding like a coward, until I came to understand that water had the power to hide one's scent. It took a while before I came to know that in these parts of the land, it was quiet, and there were hardly any demons in the area. I didn't know why at the time, and I didn't care. All I knew was that I was safer here. When I came upon this waterfall one day, being the kid that I was, I jumped in. I played around, and laughed like an idiot." He chuckled; remembering it like it was yesterday._

_"But when I came too close to the waterfall, the force of the water pulled me under. You could almost say I was drowning, but, I resurfaced before I was out of breath."_

_Slowly, he pulled her on the other side of the waterfall._

_"That's when I found this place."_

_Not saying another word, InuYasha let her step forward and look around. He could see her expression of amazement on her face._

_It was a small cave, big enough for a child to hide well. There were piles of cut wood against the back wall, a small pile of fur by the right, which had made for InuYasha's bedding with a small circle of rocks near, which most likely would have been for a fire. By the left wall were bones of dead animals. It seemed like InuYasha had used them to draw the walls, markings of all kinds. It was almost like, those markings told of his days._

_"You lived here?" Asked Kagome with strong curiosity._

_"Yeah..." He answered. "Kagome?"_

_She turned around to face him; it looked like he wanted to ask her something important._

_"Earlier, when I said that I still wanted you by my side. I meant that... that umm..."_

_'Come on man! You can do it. You kissed her not too long ago!' But still he hesitated. What would she say? 'Just say it you fool before you lose her! Look! She's getting nervous._

_'You meant that what InuYasha?' Kagome was getting nervous. Was he going to take it all back? Did he mean what he said earlier or was it just to spare her from another heartbreak? But then, why would he give her such a breathtaking kiss? Why would he bring her here and tell her everything he just had, if he was just going to take it all back? 'Say something!' Her mind screamed._

_Looking into her eyes, he knew it was time to say what he meant to by taking her here. He knew she liked it when he revealed more of his past. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought._

_"I meant for good Kagome."_

_Her eyes opened. 'What? I thought he was... I thought...'_

_For a second time that very morning, Kagome didn't think, she just ran to him and jumped into his arms to embrace him. This time she shed more tears of happiness._

_"Of course InuYasha." She whispered loud enough only for his puppy ears. "Of course. I'll stay by your side as long as it takes. Even until the end of our lives, if you wish it."_

_And his next words sealed their love's fate... "I do Kagome."_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

No, she would never forget...

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: *sigh* Is it just me, but I almost cried when I wrote this. I was so sad when I wrote her feeling toward his death, but then, her memory. It was just so full of happiness! *sigh*  
InuYasha: Yeah well, I think I was a bit mushy.  
Me: Well, it was that, or you screwing up your relation ship completely!  
InuYasha: *grumbles*  
Me: It had to happen sometime! All the fans already knew you two belonged together. Even Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara knew!  
Miroku, Sango & Shippo: YEAH!  
Kirara: *MEW!*  
InuYasha: *grumbles some more*  
Me: *chuckles* Alright, I promise to write another chapter only if I get reviews! I got all the time in the world, I'm always at home!**


	2. My Love

**I Will Never Forget...**

**'...' : Thoughts  
"..." : Speach  
**_**italic**_**: Speach or thoughts from the past**

**Chapter 1**

_**La nuit qui s'amène / The night is coming**_

_**Tout doucement nous entraîne / Bringing us tenderly**_

Des regards langoureux / Langourous eyes

_**Se dessinent entre nous deux / are drawing between us**_

There was no turning back, even though her heart wished the well would grant her just that: to have the strength in avoiding all the deaths that accurred after Naraku's departure from this world.

He was nothing but scum to have planned such a horrible and cruel ending. It was now that Kagome finally understood why demons in the future were unheard-of. The strongest and wisest of them must have hidden themselves from the growing human population on the planet. Such legends as vampires and werewolves were most likely a result of uncontrolled demons raging about between this time and the future from which she came. Demons and humans co-existed without so much as a hint to her miko senses. To her knowledge, they were unexistant.

Only, there he was in all his glory, approaching her like nothing had gone wrong. Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon of high status who had every chance of surviving through five hundred years of war and torture. Her biggest proof was the fact that he still stood, and lived, even after so many weaker demons and half-demons had lost their lives to the horrid diseased miasma.

Little Rin had grown taller and wiser with her master's knowledge. No more did she wear an upper ponytail. Instead, she wore her hair in a delicate breaded bun, finely handled. Her face somewhat sharper letting the soft womenly features of her growing maturity evident. A girl such as her had seen much war and destruction in her young years. Though the knowledge she absorbed for them astounded a great deal of older folks.

In tune with her lord, master, and father-figure, she kept her hands at the front of her flowere kimono and watched with curious eyes the way Kagome stood by the doorway.

Obviously lost in her thoughts, Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet from her for at least a minute before his impatience grew at not being acknowledged by the young priestess. Rin though, was softly giggling beside her father figure at the face Kagome was making.

It did not take long before Kagome finally turned her head in his direction and nodding her head in salutation.

"This Sesshoumaru came to speak with his half-breed brother," he confirmed slightly with disgust dwelling in his voice. Only, "it was too late" Kagome answered quickly before tears welled up in her eyes.

The frown upon his face told her that he did not completely understand her statement.

"InuYasha passed away six days ago," she told him while trying to keep a straight face, "he asked me to stop trying to keep him a part of the living, that, he was ready to leave."

And she finally broke down into a waterfall of tears, falling to her knees and bringing her hands up to her face so Sesshoumaru wouldn't see her. How many tears were left inside her? Hadn't she cried enough?

InuYasha had been strong to last as long as he did, he thought. But before he could speak, the young priestess started whispering her feelings of regret.

"I wasn't strong enough to keep him, but I couldn't just let him keep suffering either. There was nothing else I could do. Not even the medicines from my time could cure him. Why? I just don't understand… I don't have what it takes to even keep the one I love alive, " she kept on mumbling as another memory surfaced…

_***FLASHBACK*** (First intimate moment)_

_On a warm night five weeks after they had admitted their love to one another, InuYasha and Kagome decided to go out on a little cruise for a personal and intimate time._

_Hand in hand, InuYasha took her to the old God Tree where they sat against it in each other's embrace to watch the stars._

_"They're so beautiful here, not like in my time where gas and clouds mostly hides them," Kagome pointed out._

_"Hm.. " Came InuYasha's answer._

_"Is something wrong, Inu?" She asked in worry._

_"No, " He calmly said, "this night with you in my arms relaxes me, that's all," came his sincere reply._

_Kagome smiled wide in delight. _

_Brushing her hair out of her face, InuYasha brought her face to his for a gentle kiss. As they broke apart, he stopped her from retreating all the way thinking it had been to short. "Kiss me again, longer this time."_

_Her face suddenly became red. InuYasha started chuckling in comfort of the moment._

_"Don't tell me your still embarrassed about this, we've been together for the past year and even closer these past five weeks Kags."_

_"I… I know…" Came her stuttering voice._

_Looking straight into her eyes, he decided to turn and completely face her. "Come on, kiss me, " he asked again patiently._

_And just as she turned, InuYasha put his arm around her waist and a hand to her cheek so she wouldn't back out._

_"Do it, " he whispered while bringing her face closer. This caused Kagome to gently put her lips to his, and not knowing what else to do for he wasn't responding, she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. She remarked that his eyes were still closed, and his breathing was almost… erratic. That's when she realized that she had gotten up on her knees and both her hands laid on his thighs, very close to his private region._

_'Oh gosh,' she thought, 'what do I do now? I'm completely clueless.'_

_Only as she thought about what to do next, her lips had been moving against his, creating much desire and tension to build between them._

_The more it built, the less she could resist, until she finally gave in and forced his lips to open to kiss each one with passion, then both to deepen the kiss._

_InuYasha did not show his surprise at her bold moves, but he did like it._

_Just as the kiss deepened, he plunged his tongue inside her mouth to taste every little bit of her._

_He was becoming engorged at the very thought of having the chance to make love to her._

_Tightening his hold of her waist, he grabbed Kagome's thigh with his other hand to bring her leg up and over his, while also sending the message to do the same with the other._

_The position they now held only served in strengthening their desire. Responding to it fully, InuYasha gently laid back to give her full control of the situation, and Kagome firmly pressed against his desire with her now wet nether regions._

_This brought a loud passionate grunt out of her lover, and she loved the sound of it. Neither thought about the consequences these events could bring, nor did they care at the moment. Their passion had passed the reasoning stage of their actions and now moved in time with their feelings. Many steps had been overcome by now: the first kiss, the first touch, and yes, even the first moments of sexual desire._

_Pressing more and more against him, InuYasha finished by losing control and sliding his hands up her thighs to break apart her white silky underwear._

_Kagome did not stop him; she absolutely loved having his hands roam her body. She only registered that he had torn her underpants when his hands firmly grabbed both of her nude and now uncovered butt cheeks._

_Deciding she had had enough of this high tension as well, she deepened their kiss to distract him while she took care in untying the knot of his pants._

_When he noticed what she had accomplished, he helped her pull them down and position himself at her entrance. Knowing she was still a virgin, he thought that letting her make the moves was the best way to lighten the pain. But, just as she slid down his length, no pain came; only pleasure written on her features._

_Guessing it was due to all the walking they had done over the past year, he thought no more of it and concentrated in pleasuring the woman he loved._

_Slowly, he opened his top to let her touch his chest as she rode him to ecstasy, and removed both her tops and her skirt with a little of her help._

_Feeling the night's warm air upon their skin, neither had a reason to complain. Both were comfortable being nude and intimate touching each other while making love._

_There was no spying monk, no demons, nor random travelers anywhere close by to ruin their moments of passion. It was only him, InuYasha, the half-demon, and Kagome, the young priestess from the future, sharing their affections for each other on this night._

_As they brought their love-marking to its peak, InuYasha watched her features change from pleasure to contentment. Their breathing slowed, and their hearts beat as one._

_Kagome laid her head against her lover's chest and closed her eyes._

_InuYasha wouldn't have had it any other way, having her in his arms was a dream come true, and more than he could ever ask for out of life._

_The moment was peaceful and comfortable, but the night grew short as they looked to the horizon to see the first rays of light._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

This memory could bring a smile to her lips in this sad atmosphere.

Sesshoumaru looked to her face knowing she was locked away in her past happy memories with his now long lost half-breed brother.

Turning to leave, as there were no reasons for him to stay, Kagome spoke words that sparked his curiosity.

"I'm going home today, so this is goodbye. And just so you know, InuYasha's remains were buried by the God Tree."

She turned to grab her yellow backpack with all her possessions, and started walking toward the Bone Eater's well.

Following her would have categorized this thought as him not being in his right mind, but there was no Jaken around to babble it out for him. So he went, not knowing what it would bring…

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: Yes I know, shorter than the prologue. Sorry!!! Especially for those reading it without the 17+ part. But there will be more soon, I promise. **

**Kagome: And when will that be? It took you a year before writing this first chapter. What's keeping you?**

**Me: Well, you'll understand one day my dear Kagome. And that is when you'll have children of your own…**

**Kagome: Oh, sorry… I didn't know…**

**Me: Yeah I know, but the funny part is that I have another on the way. A little girl this time… Yay!!! :p**

**Sango: Congratulations!!!**

**Miroku, Shippo, Kagome: Yeah, congratulations!!!**

**Kirara: *MEW!***

**Me: Thanks guys! But uh hey… Where's InuYasha?**

**Kagome: Oh him, well, he went to grumble elsewhere about you butting in to his personal life. I like your story, so I'M not gunna complain.**

**Me: Okay, well, please review readers, and more will come soon!!!**


	3. Falling to Sadness

**I Will Never Forget...**

**'...' : Thoughts  
"..." : Speech  
**_**italic**_**: Speech or thoughts from the past**

**Chapter 2**

_**On s'est décroché / We went our way**_

_**Un instant d'éternité / A moment of eternity**_

Après toutes ces années / After all these years

_**Puis-je encore te faire rêver? / Can I still make you dream?**_

It did not take long to catch up to the little priestess, nor did he know what possessed him to do so.

He arrived to the Bone Eater's well just in time to see her lean over the rim. She had her eyes closed and was bidding her last farewells to the feudal era and the people she had met during her travels.

Much had happened over the past year and a half. She had found herself in a place where fantasy creatures walked upon the living; she had experienced the life of survival; she had met a half-demon with whom she had fallen in love; she had found out about her heritage of holly power; and she had known the pain of losing her first love to a horrible disease.

'How can a simple human girl like me put up with so much?' She thought, 'I haven't even finished high school yet…'

Only the faiths had had a different plan for this slip of a girl. When one is special, the world eventually brings it to the forefront of many people's lives. And still, more was in store for Kagome Higurashi.

As she grabbed the rim of the well to jump over, she felt Sesshoumaru's presence. She whispered a low "goodbye" before she bounced out of his sight. The whisper had been only loud enough for his demon hearing to catch.

Her jump usually consisted of being surrounded by a magical blue light that took her back to the future, but this time, it did not appear. Her shock distracted her from ever thinking that she was about to hit hard ground, and caused her bad fall to twist her right ankle, making her scream in pain.

This scream of pain was for all she had endured, from the anguish and desperation she felt at the realization that once again, nothing went the way she wanted them to go.

"No!" She yelled over and over again, up until her voice became hoarse. "This can't be happening," she cried, "I could go back anytime before, why now? What's changed?" Kagome asked the well and the heavens with angry tears. "There's nothing left for me her; I just want to go home…"

Her feelings on this new change of events made her want to die where she was.

"Mama, I need you," Sesshoumaru heard her finish her tirade in a soft whisper.

'Humans,' he speculated, 'how pathetic'.

Without thinking, he jumped down and stood tall beside his late brother's lover at the bottom of the dirty old well.

Frightened by his sudden appearance, Kagome did not have time to react before he picked her up bridal style and smoothly jumped back up to the surface.

Puzzled, Sesshoumaru looked toward the direction of the human village. Her friends were back at the slayer's village, and her only family was on the other side of the well. For some reason, he actually felt pity from her situation.

Going through every possible option in his mind, he spoke, "Your wound needs to be treated miko, where can you be tended?" He asked in a firm tone.

He wasn't giving her much of a choice. But Kagome didn't want to be tended to.

She hadn't seen her friends in over two months, her grand-mother-like figure died before the final battle, and her one and only had past away. On top of that, she couldn't go back to her family. Now why would she care about getting a small twist of her ankle tended?

"Just leave me here to rot," she responded frankly.

The hard frown upon the demon lord's face gave Kagome the shivers.

Her attitude would not do; this girl had proven her bravery and strength many a time during encounters. It had been her power that had put an end to the filthy half-breed who they all had known under the name of Naraku.

A simple 15 year old young human maiden that had saved so many lives, was merely weakened by the death of a loved one? 'How absurd!' Sesshoumaru angrily reflected in his golden eyes.

He was not one to show emotion, nor take pity for a weak creature. Her feelings were understandable but not even close to being considered sane. At that instant, he was very tempted to drop her back into the old well to rot as she had so nicely asked, and walk away.

Not a word was spoken as he moved in direction of the village where he had left his ward, Rin. When she was within sight, he called her over and started in direction of his domain.

Some time passed after their departure when Kagome finally realized he had taken a path toward the west that she had never taken before today. Though the best of choices would have been to keep her mouth shut, she could not resist…

"Where are we going?" She asked in a rush.

Sesshoumaru's emotionless visage did not waver, though his actions surely did. One moment she was in his arms, and the next, on her derriere near a cave.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: Ok, that was chapter two. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, i've been working really hard on my writting skills. Now, who's waiting for chapter 3?**

**InuYasha: Too bad you only write good when you're tired. **

**Me: Oh shoosh! **

**Kagome: It was good, but I wish you hadn't turned me into a self-depressed idiot.**

**Me: Don't worry, it gets worse before it gets better.**

**Kagome: What...?!?**

**Me: Anyway... Readers, if you like it let me know, if you don't, try not to be too hard on me. Thanks yall and have a great summer! **


	4. Her Curiosity

_**Chapter 3 - Curiosity**_

**'...' : Thoughts  
"..." : Speach  
**_**italic**_**: Speach or thoughts from the past**

_**Ferme les yeux et mettons les voiles / Close your eyes, and we'll put up the sails**_

_**Et l'on ira où tu veux / And we'll go wherever you want**_

_**Le temps qu'il faudra / The time needed**_

_**Le temps qu'il te plaira / The time that will please you**_

LAST TIME:

No words were spoken, no wind whistled past her ears, no sound at all.

Her only current thoughts were of a self-absorbed demon Lord who did not have a care in the world as to how she would be feeling after being dropped flat on her rear.

Yes, her bottom ached, and her spine still resonated for that very reason.

She watched him as he ordered Rin to collect firewood quickly while he gathered strong round rocks to place in a circle right in the center of the cave, obviously to build a warm fire and make a meal for his human followers. Not once did he glare in her direction.

The sun was almost completely set when clouds covered the sky, and small droplets of rain started falling. Rin walked into the cave just in time with plenty of firewood before the droplets turned into a rainstorm.

Kagome's face contorted and flushed red from anger and frustration. How dare Lord Sesshoumaru treat her like nothing but a rag! First he insists on getting her wound tended, then, he drops her on her behind and leaves her to soak under the cold rain. What was that all about?

Then, he would probably pretend like nothing ever happened. How did he expect her to react? She certainly wouldn't stand by and let him play her like a puppet.

Standing as gently as possible to avoid injuring her ankle further, she made her way inside the cave where a sudden heated and enticing scent flooded her nose.

Immediately, she searched the surroundings noticing that Lord oh Mighty was not around. "Where did he go?" She whispered her thought.

"Oh!" Rin jumped, "you scared me, Lady Kagome."

"Please Rin, just Kagome. I'm no Lady." She replied gently.

Ignoring her, she made her way toward the back where a small narrow passage led further into the cave. "Rin?" She started, "stay here. I'm just going to check out where this passage leads."

"Okay, but hurry. Lord Sesshoumaru has only gone hunting for food. He'll be back shortly."

"Alright," she said as she stepped into the darkness of the small passage.

Every step she took was gently set down. Her hands were placed on the opposite walls to keep herself steady, though the walls felt slightly humid, it was enough to give off a strong musky scent.

As she kept forward, the only sounds left to her ears were her own footsteps, the dripping of water along the walls, and a strangely familiar bubbling sound.

Not keeping track of how long it took to get through, her eyes widened with excitement when she finally arrived to a beautiful cleared meadow. Around her, a warm atmosphere was caused by a hot spring located right in the center. Light from the moon defined it through a crevice in the cave ceiling.

The joy she felt at that very moment made her forget the way she had been previously treated by Lord –I don't care about no one– because now, beauty treatment was only a few feet away.

Kagome wasted no time in stripping out of her clothes and practically jumped into the awaiting warm water. The heat kissed her skin, and relaxed every muscle in her aching, agitated body. Her ankle was now feeling much better, due to the warmth.

Just then, she remembered her yellow backpack, which was left, and still is, under the rain. In it, she carried her shampoo, soap, and conditioner. Guess she had to do without it this evening.

Dipping her head backwards into the water, she ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the knots caused by today's events. She closed her eyes, and drifted back to precious times she had spent with InuYasha before his departure.

They had become so close over the last few months. Learning to love and please each other through every gesture, every kiss, and every touch. She had even learnt and known the joy of getting pregnant with his child.

Regrettably one morning, she woke up with a sudden sharp pain coming from inside her belly. It caused her to hold on to herself and crouch into a ball. Kagome could not stand, nor move. Feeling like her insides were being ripped out. The pain was so intense that her mind shut down, rending her unconscious.

For two whole days, she slept. As she awoke, she was in her's and Inu's home, with Sango staring straight at her with pity.

She knew what had happened before the news was brought to her ears, though it was much different hearing it aloud. Sango spoke the words she did not want to hear: she had lost the child.

It hit, and it hit hard into her already aching heart. InuYasha had gotten sick with Naraku's dreaded disease, and now her long awaited child was lost forever.

For hours after the pain had started, she had bled, and there was only one conclusion to this disaster.

If Jaken, Ah-Un, and many other strong demons could not live through their sickness, there would have been no hope for her baby. The conceived one was part demon; there was nothing she could do about it.

Fighting back tears at the painful memory, she stood to take a look at her belly. Normally, 12 weeks of pregnancy could not be visible. But this was no ordinary child, and the roundness could faintly distinguish the fact that she had carried not long ago. There were still small stretch marks upon the skin of her hips.

A sudden cracking noise made her jump and turn, knocking her out of her reveries.

Lord Sesshoumaru was standing there, looking none too pleased with her. What had she done wrong now?

Only a few cold words were spoken through his lips, "Dress, and come eat," before he swiftly turned back the way he came. At least, he had the decency to let her do so privately. It spared her much embarrassment.

But then again, as she looked down at herself, her breasts were above the water. There was no doubt that he had seen them bounce to life when she had been frightened by the noise. She flushed, knowing that she would have difficulty looking at him in the eyes from now on.

Wasting no more time, she dressed, and headed back.

As she arrived, a small feast of various vegetables and deer meat was set out for her on a flat surfaced rock by the fire. She sat to start eating and watched Rin who was just finishing up.

Had she been bathing that long? They had time to start the fire, skin the animal and prepare the food accommodations while she was relaxing. A thank you is deserved for whoever did so, which was most likely Rin.

"Did you do all this?" She asked curiously, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed, surprisingly. "Lord Sesshoumaru was the one who got the meat cooked and got the vegetables; I only prepared your portion of the meal."

She had been wrong, dead wrong. Lord Sesshoumaru had prepared everything, now she was thoroughly impressed, though she could not picture him doing all this work, and for humans at that.

Looking to him, he sat quietly by the narrow passage at the back, returning her stare.

She sent him a small smile to thank him for everything he'd done, and looked away quickly. Finishing her food, she lay down just as Rin did a while go, and went to sleep.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: Hi again everyone! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, because I surely enjoyed getting a review… And so, to answer ****Tsukiyomi No Miko's question: I am bilingual where my first language is French and the bold lyrics from the beginnings of each chapter is from a song I enjoy. This was mentioned at the top of the prologue just in case you don't recall. **

**InuYasha: You know French?**

**Me: What did I just say? Oh, forget it… you never listen anyway…**

**Kagome: I second that ! *giggles***

**Me: *giggles*… but thanks for your wonderful review Tsukiyomi No Miko! And I look forward to getting more. Please do, I would like to improve my writing skills. Until next time, ciao!**


	5. Greater Power

LAST TIME:

Looking to him, he sat quietly by the narrow passage at the back, returning her stare.

She sent him a small smile to thank him for everything he'd done, and looked away quickly. Finishing her food, she lay down just as Rin did a while go, and went to sleep.

_**Chapter 4 – Greater Power**_

_**Nous dormirons à la belle étoile / We'll sleep under the stars**_

_**Puis nous allumerons le feu / Then we'll light up the fire**_

_**Qui nous réchauffera / That will warm**_

_**Juste toi et moi / Only**__** you**__** and me**_

Morning came too soon, but thankfully, she awoke to the sounds of twittering birds, leaves rustling in the wind, and a beautiful sunny sky. Rin was just getting prepared to leave when she noticed Kagome slowly lifting her eyelids.

'Good morning, Lady Kagome', she cheerfully greeted.

'Good morning, Rin', Kagome returned in a groggy voice.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself after remembering the reason that led her to now be in Lord Sesshoumaru's care.

Turning over and staring at the ceiling, she finally came to realize that her predicament could have been worse. Considering all the whore houses existing in this era, as well as the wars raging about every here and there by men.

Other than her use as a desirable woman, no men could have wanted her now that she had been deflowered by another man, or half-demon in her case.

Mingling with other species was frowned upon, and that is exactly why Rin and she were rejected in men villages, other than Kaede's of course.

Speaking of the village, it had been renamed in InuYasha's honor: Hanyou-Youkoso (welcome to half-demons). But eventually, Kagome knew it would once again be renamed as Edo throughout the next century, and that is when people will start to forget about demon existence.

Curiously, she wondered where Lord Sesshoumaru fit in all of this. Looking to the far wall of the cave, his amber eyes locked with hers. He seemed to be questioning his motives toward her. She could sense the hesitation on both their parts. It did not feel right to be in his presence.

None the less, where else could she go if not with him? She certainly did not want a repeat of yesterday's emotional rage that forced the words of despair to slip for her lips. Death was not the answer. All she could hope for now was survival and a good life where she could mean something to the ones who surround her.

Rin, who she knew would eventually grow up to be a lovely young woman would most likely need her help in the near future. She doubted a Lord such as Sesshoumaru could teach her the basics on reproduction, and the reasons behind her monthly bleedings.

Now that would be a startling sight, she giggled aloud.

Still fixing her in his gaze, he wondered what could have caused the girl to giggle at him. What could have possibly amused her about his appearance?

Without further ado, Sesshoumaru stood, "We leave now," he simply directed to her.

Eyes widening, she quickly stood and collected her things, completely forgetting about her injured foot.

As they were walking along the path, Kagome paused in her steps and looked down at her feet. Something was wiggling inside her sock. Reaching down, she pulled the hem to find a small creature that latched itself around her ankle. It looked like a slug, only it surrounded her ankle a good three or four times. It was brown, with red strips, and a few blue spots. There was no gooey substance like a normal slug, instead, it seemed to be rather soft to the touch.

"Oh," she heard Rin exclaim, "so, that's why you haven't said a thing about your injury," she softly smiled. "It looks like you've found yourself a little spring-healer."

"Huh?" She muttered under her breath.

"A spring-healer," she repeated louder, "they are mostly found deep down warm springs. They are small creatures known to sense injury, and latch themselves on the wounded to heal them. 'Only if you possess a pure heart will they judge you to be worthy of greater power,' was said to young children of my village as a bedtime story. And, this one seems to like you.

"Worthy of greater power, huh?" Kagome quoted with a small smile, noting Sesshoumaru had stopped and inclined his head toward them to listen. "What does that have anything to do with healing a wound?" She inquired, looking to Rin for an answer.

Her smile widened. Lady Kagome surely had a lot to learn of their era. "It is only a legend, Lady Kagome. It has nothing to do with healing a wound. At least your ankle will be healed within a few hours and the spring-healer will unlatch itself from your person. It will dry and become as hard as rock. Some eat it for good-luck; they believe that by eating it, they will receive the so called 'greater power'.

Chuckling, Kagome couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it when she had dressed once out of the spring the previous night. Putting the hem of her sock back over the spring-healer, her steps fell back into rhythm with the rest of the group. On route for the western palace, she sighed.

By lunch time, the small group composed of two human girls, a two-headed dragon, an imp and a demon lord stopped by a spring. It allowed to girls to fish, prepare a fire and eat before starting up again.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: **** Sorry guys! I had a little writer's block going on. But I pushed myself a bit for yall knowing you'd like an update on what's going on with the story.**

**Kagome: Thanks! I was wondering if I never woke up after going to bed in the cave with the ice prince's group. *giggles***

**Sesshoumaru: Hn. This Sesshoumaru feels out of character.**

**Me: Well, I'd say a little bit yeah. But, from what I know about you, you don't talk much, think before you act, and are way too proud. And sexy as well, might I add… *giggles* By the way, I've thought up another story with another paring: Sess/OC. About a girl who really is Sesshoumaru's opposite. A character I created inside my head. But enough said! REVIEW PLZ! And more coming up soon…**


	6. Review Chap1 Please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTES :

Hey yall!

If you wanted news on my children, here it is: I got a beautiful little baby girl, and since I've begun to write this story she's had time grow a bit. My little Lilia is 6 months old, and as beautiful as I was as a child: brown hair and blue-marine eyes. :p

Alright, now for reviews:

getbackban - You are totally right, my mistake! It has been updated. Sorry for that!

snowbird - Yes, you do have a lot of questions, but I will be happy to answer them. First, for Shippo: I did not mention him yet because it has not occured to her to worry about him in her sad state yet, but she will soon. Second, the marking of Kagome: I don't know who got the conclusion that marking a mate was a thing, but I never saw that mentioned in the anime, nor the manga, seems a little weird to me. But thanx for the input, I try and make up a reason for that! LOL. For the disease, you should have an update on that in the next chapter coming up. Should be tomorrow if I got time to finish it.

katlady - Good thinking; I'll keep that in mind.


	7. Embarrassement

**'...' : Thoughts**

**"..." : Speech**

**italic : Speech or thoughts from the past**

_**Pieds nus sur la grève / Bare feet on the shore**_

_**Que caressait la rivière / Caressed by the river**_

_**Est-ce que tu t'en souviens / Do you remember**_

_**Moi, chaque fois, j'y reviens / Me, I go back each time**_

**Last time:**

Chuckling, Kagome couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the spring-healer when she had dressed once out of the spring the previous night. Putting the hem of her sock back over the spring-healer, her steps fell back into rhythm with the rest of the group. On route for the western palace, she sighed.

By lunchtime, the small group composed of two human girls and a demon lord stopped by a spring. It allowed to girls to fish, prepare a fire and eat before starting up again.

**WARNING: A bit of a spoiler in this chapter.**

**On with the story:**

The sun rose in the east, where small rays of light brightly shown above the trees in the horizon early. Lord Sesshoumaru made his way toward the small girls quietly sleeping in the miko's "sleeping bag", which protected them against the small morning breeze. The birds chirped in wonder, and the grass was slightly humid due to the change in temperature.

Kagome softly came to, and slowly opened her eyes to look at little Rin, who snuggled comfortably into her warmth. Looking to her peaceful face, her mind drifted back to beautiful memories of her once adopted son, Shippo.

He had been strong, loyal, and full of life. But out of their little group of travellers, Shippo had been lasted quite a few weeks after Kirara died, before he, himself, left the world of the living.

"It's okay, mama-Kagome. I'm ready to see father again."

He had also been brave, and stubborn throughout the time she had known him. She could not believe that a kitsune cub such as him, with barely enough experience out of life, could come to this kind of wise decision at an inevitable end.

The time spent had not all been for waste. Shippo had wanted to sleep by her every night, eat of her cooking, and play as many games of the future as he could. He took advantage of all of it before he met his end on a late night, during his slumber.

In the morning, Kagome had shed tears of joy for all the wonderful times Shippo had left to her in memory. She cradled him in her arms until Kaede finally took him to be buried by Kirara. She took it hard, but her sorrows needed to be forgotten, while she needed to take cake of her lover, InuYasha, as well. He too was battling the disease with all his strength.

Allowing one small tear to glisten, she wiped it away, and lifted her eyes to her surroundings.

There, in front of her, not even a few feet away, Lord Sesshoumaru was resting against the trunk of a tree whose roots stood above the ground. He was leaned back, with his eyes closed. His breathing was slow, calm, but not enough to give any signs of sleep. His fingers seemed to move when she took a long breath. And sure enough, his eyelids lifted but a little to gaze at her from the corner of his eyes.

Getting a bit uncomfortable in his gaze, Kagome started shuffling inside her sleeping bag. She managed to lift Rin's head to set it down upon the pillow without waking her, before unzipping her side and slipping out gracefully.

All while keeping her eyes on him, she stepped closer to him and kneeled in front of him. She did not know what possessed her to say her next words, but something told her deep inside that it was the right thing to do.

"I want to thank you for lifting me out of that well, and getting me back on feet, so to speak. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you." It had been two weeks since Sesshoumaru did so, and her sorrow was finally taking its leave, and her heart starting to heal from the wounds of the past.

Kagome reached a hand out to rest it upon his knee when she noticed that he did not intend to acknowledge her words, though she knew he heard them. "Thanks again," she sigh, then slowly took her hand back and stood.

As she started to gently shake Rin to wake her, Sesshoumaru whispered two words she did not expect. "Your welcome".

But none the less, she turned her head in his direction with a small smile upon her lips.

Seeing her smile, Sesshoumaru stood and turned to the west, waiting for the girls who were getting ready to depart.

A few hours went by, and now the sun was high in the sky. Though the girls were satisfied with her granola bars for breakfast, Kagome knew they would not last long with the small ration of food in their stomach.

"Sesshoumaru?" She inquired, and waited to be given permission to speak. Which was given by the slight inclination of his head toward her. "May we stop to eat? We haven't had much for breakfast this morning," she explained quickly as to her reason for her inquiry.

Her answer would come soon, she knew. The question would mostly be as to when it would be answered. Though before she could make another step. He changed directions in which they walked for nearly fifteen minutes when they stopped.

A scent in the wind told her there was a small spring in the area. With a smile, she took Rin's hand in one of hers, and her bag in the other, heading toward a warm cleansing bath.

While both she and Rin shed their clothing, Kagome thought back to all the times she had shared with Sango in the springs. Times they had spent speaking about personal matters such as love, family, the wonders of her time, and how things worked in their society. And though it did not always show, she had learnt a lot from her friend.

She and Miroku had gotten married not long after Naraku's defeat. They now awaited twins, who were due in about 3 months time. She found out with a fetal-doppler, a home monitor used to detect a baby's heartbeat, that there were two hearts beating almost in sync with each other. To her knowledge, they must have already finished setting up a hut for their little family.

In all her sad brooding, she had never thought of letting them know that InuYasha had passed on. How would they have felt to hearing the news from someone else; that she had left without a word and never came to say goodbye? How selfish she had been!

Visiting them was a definite action she must take in the near future. She kept that in mind for another time, when all would be well again inside her aching heart. Her soul also needed to rest from the events that had gone on in her life, ever since her falling into the well on her 15th birthday. She needed to take things slowly, and let her emotions take their course.

Not knowing what else to do at this point, she lay her thoughts to rest and concentrated on her task at hand.

After all, Sesshoumaru was waiting back at camp for them to return, eat, and be on their way.

Rin smiled at Kagome as she entered the spring with a look of peace. Kagome took her shampoo and conditioner from her bag and set to washing her companion's hair. She massaged Rin's scalp gently, and running her fingers through her hair to make sure there were no painful tangles. Then, doing the same with hers.

Soaping her cloth, she started by washing her legs; her left, then her right. Nearing her right foot, Kagome noticed something bizarre. On her ankle where the spring-healer had been attached, were blue spots that surrounded it. It was as if they were markings of some kind. Thinking back, she did not recall when exactly the 'thing' had unwrapped itself.

Something else happened as she examined her ankle. Her toenails seemed to glow a soft white, almost like a polished French pedicure. And her legs felt a little longer. How could this be? Could what Rin referred to as a legend, really be true? She had lived through many strange occurrences, but nothing that really affected her physically.

She pushed at the back of her mind since they were in a hurry, and put up a mental note to ask about it later.

After quickly washing the rest of their bodies, they decided to dress right away, as they could both smell the fish cooking from where they were.

Back at camp, Rin kneed and sat on her ankles just as a lady should. Then prepared rations for the both of them while she took out some needed chopsticks, and a brush for use after their meal.

During the meal, Kagome became curious as to why Sesshoumaru left often. Letting her eyes roam the area for answers, she spotted him leaning against a tree a few yards away. He appeared to be deep in thought, but slowly his narrowed eyes met hers and fixed her with a gaze that firmly meant 'look-away', so she did.

Embarrassed, she wondered what he could possibly be doing, when her curiousness took the better of her and risked turning her eyes in his direction once again. 'He's looking down at himself…' She pondered, when, with a blush of realization, she looked away.

Rin's giggles registered to her ears a moment later, knowing she had noticed the blush upon her cheeks, which was now quickly spreading across her face.

Finishing her meal quietly, she washed the dishes and stuffed them back in her bag.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Me: Alright, I know. This didn't have much of a story, but it's a beginning, and I'm tired.**

**InuYasha: *grumbles***

**Kagome: Uh, ok. Rest well cuz I want the next chappie tomorrow. At least it seems like you've answered a few questions *giggles***

**Me: Yeah I did, I really tried to include as much as I could, I swear!**

**Sesshoumaru: Hn.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, buddy. Hn, yourself. REVIEW PLEASE!!! *screeches and runs from Sesshoumaru***


	8. Review Chap2 Please read!

Quick update for the last chapter: Embarrassment, I miscalculated something, and corrected it as well as a few typing errors. If anyone notices any more errors, please be kind and let me know. Thank you!

Answering Reviews:

Rei – haha! Unfortunately, you're totally off. Actually, before I answer, it will happen a few more times in the next chappies before you find out. So you'll finish by knowing what he was doing… though its rather simple, really.

Reema – Juicy details huh? They're a long way from now. Maybe a kiss or two is in order, don't you think? But, not until they get to Sesshoumaru's domain; I doubt they'll get into any close/emotional/alone encounters.

Thanx for your wonderful reviews and the next chapter is coming soon!


	9. Power of Change

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry to the folks on who already saw part of this chapter, it wasn't finished and uploaded the wrong file. Seems like you guys saw a few of my notes. So now, yall know what Sesshoumaru was really doing last chapter. But for those who don't know, please don't spoil! Thx!**

**'...' : Thoughts **

**"..." : Speech **

**italic : Speech or thoughts from the past**

_**Je t'ai promis sans reserve, / I promised without question,**_

_**Avant que la nuit s'achève: / Before the night ended:**_

'_**Mon coeur sera le tien. / 'My heart will be yours.**_

_**Viens plus près et prends ma main.' / Come closer and take my hand.'**_

**Last time:**

During the meal, Kagome became curious as to why Sesshoumaru left often. Letting her eyes roam the area for answers, she spotted him leaning against a tree a few yards away. He appeared to be deep in thought, but slowly his narrowed eyes met hers and fixed her with a gaze that firmly meant 'look-away', so she did.

Embarrassed, she wondered what he could possibly be doing, when her curiousness took the better of her and risked turning her eyes in his direction once again. 'He's looking down at himself…' She pondered, when, with a blush of realization, she looked away.

Rin's giggles registered to her ears a moment later, knowing she had noticed the blush upon her cheeks, which was now quickly spreading across her face.

Finishing her meal quietly, she washed the dishes and stuffed them back in her bag.

**On with the story:**

Walking along the path Sesshoumaru led, Kagome noticed some strange happenings. Not once were they attacked by demons, and the forest seemed very restless, but immensely quiet. Not a bird was heard chittering within a tree's branches. There was small musk gathering around the forest's edge, where the path of stone and grass met. Everything could be believed to be dead, so much so, that not even the soft lifting of the wind upon her clothes registered to her ears.

From the front, Sesshoumaru walked straight ahead, never turning to peek a glance to his followers. Close behind him, Rin happily swung her arms about and stayed close to her Lord. But she, stayed 10 paces back, away from them. Although it would be very uncomfortable to most, she actually found it quite relaxing up until now. The current place in which they walked freaked her out.

Suddenly, her heart rate picked up, thumping faster, her vision became blurry, and then her knees gave out under her.

At the sound of Kagome hitting the ground, both companions turned their heads to see what had made the sound.

Seeing her on her knees holding her head in pain, Rin ran to her friend as quickly as she could. "What's wrong Lady Kagome?"

"I... can't..." she started, but never finished, for all her senses ceased. She now only heared the blood flowing through her vains, and the pounding of her own heart against her chest. It seemed to want to break away from its ribbed emprisonnement. As if not enough space could be arranged within her body for her heart to pump to its full capacity.

Trying to calm herself, she breathed in slowly, her head spinning as she did so. But while she concentrated to release her breath, a scream tore out of her throat. An intense, and agonizing pain crawled throughout her body, hurting her in places she never knew could hurt so much. It felt like her bones were cracking and falling to bits, only to pull back together, and stretching her until she could not keep herself awake through the pain that shook her whole body.

Then, blackness consumed her.

As she awoke from unconsciousness, her surroundings seemed different somehow. Her eye sight was clearer, more focused. Her hearing was astonishing, and her sense of smell was sharper. "What happened," she asked no one in particular as her sight fell on the two figures looking at her.

Lord Sesshoumaru's brows creased. This girl had changed quickly since the spring-healer had attached itself to her being. He had sensed to change, but never mentioned it, for his curiosity to Rin's words spiked a need to see the outcome.

Now here she was, her hair was longer, reaching her knees. Her eyes had become a deep underwater green. Her legs were a big longer. Her finger nails and toe nails were longer, and all had a very soft colour of white. Her body was fuller, and seemed much more flexible.

Looking down at herself, a tear drop fell down her cheek. All of the past events of her life were too much for her to take. Losing Shippo, InuYasha, her child, and now this. What had she become? Wasn't the spring-healer suppose to give greater power? But instead, she was given a transformation. At that moment, a thought passed. Had she become a demon?

To test her theory, her tongue swirled inside her mouth, noting all her teeth. And then there it was: she possessed a pair of strong fangs on her upper jaw. Great, she sweat-dropped, 'I've been condamned'. Biting her lip in contemplation, as she was not used to her new body, caused her to wound herself. She reached with her hand to her mouth, a drop of blood leaking down her chin. "Oops," she said aloud.

"What were you saying about greater power again, Rin?"

Giggling in nervousness, Rin was glad that Kagome was okay after all. "It... worked," she finally said, astonished.

"What worked?" Kagome questioned in curiosity. Her transformation is nothing she would have ever wanted.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was the one who spoke up. "The spring-healer saved your life, woman."

Blinking, she had to repeat his words inside her head to understand the meaning behind his saying. But, she could not understand. "How so?" she posed.

Fixing her with a it-is-very-obvious kind of stare, he mentally rolled his eyes when the once-human could not see his point.

"Simple. Small bits of my toxic fumes still remained inside your lungs from our encounter back in father's grave. The poison would have eventually killed you in your young years. But in its stead, the small creature inserted a liquid to occustum your body in controlling it. It is now a part of yourself."

That was the most either of them had every heard him say. Though his point came across, it explained her so called 'transformation' in which she had suffered not long ago.

Wow, she thought instantly, "Poison girl. Fun!"

Letting that one slip, Sesshoumaru noticed the small attraction and connexion they now shared. Any human would die from his poison, but now this small slip of a girl possessed a part of him, inside of her. The same toxic which flowed through his veins, now flowed through hers as well. One thing which never changed was her scent, other than the small scent of his poison added, it was exactly the same. It confirmed that she, in fact, had not been transformed into a demon, but more exactly, a new being in existence.

"We stop here," he annonced to both girls, ending his train of thought.

Again, Kagome watched him walk away to a nearby tree, doing whatever he had done for the past few nights. She could still recall the lack of attacks during their travels. The journey was too peaceful for her own comfort, but Rin seemed very much used to the idea.

_'A safe journey for his companion,'_ Rin had told her previously.

'Now for a little fun to spice up the day.'

Kagome moved in the opposite direction in which Sesshoumaru went, and decide to test her new body.

For some unknown reason, as soon as she had gotten far enough to not put Rin's life in danger, her body reacted. And just like Sesshoumaru, her nails glowed a deep forest green, and toxes fumes started to spread through her vains, only to come alive at the tip of her fingers.

She screamed, not being able to help it. It was instincts.

At her scream, Sesshoumaru appeared by her side within the second. "There is no danger woman, cease your insuffarable shouting." And she instantly stopped, but the fear was evident in her wide eyes.

Being immune to the poison she let fall to the ground, Sesshoumaru reached for her hand with both of his, and cracked her bones in just the right position to stop its flow.

"Okay, this is way too weird for my own taste," Kagome expressed lowly.

"Do not presume to train without assistance. Your maneuvers could be dangerous, woman."

She sighed, "why do you keep calling me woman? You know my name."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Yes, he knew her name, but as long as one did not respect him and his title, he, in return, did not show respect toward another individual. It was the way one of his station was properly raised. And he set by those rules for as long as he could remember. But then again, as a human from the future, she did not know of the era's customs.

Not knowing why he thought of it, he let her know, "Respect woman. Address me by my title, and you shall receive the same treatment," then walked away, back to his young ward.

She watched him leaving the way he came. She noted his pelt, as she saw flow behind him. It was quite long, fur converring every inch of it. She wondered what it was, though she vaguely remembered him using it to grasp InuYasha tightly once. What more was there about this big bad demon that she did not know? He was positively a very strange and mysterious phenomenon.

Mentally shrugging, she decided to test her vision. Focusing on an object in the distance, Kagome tentatively tried to do something she could feel within herself, but could not describe. Trying seemed to be failing, but just as she wanted to give up, the object seemed to spring to life. Her pupils grew bigger, spreading over the colour of her eyes, and then, her instincts took over. In a plit second, she could identify it: a squirrel. Amazed at her new power, she smiled. A true smile that lit up her heart.

Tomorrow was going to be a new, happy day. For her old, depressed self, had died.

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Me: Iff feneshd enneder tsheby. Bemmit, met me bo! (I've finished another chappie. Dammit, let me go!)**

**Sesshoumaru removes his hand from my mouth and his body from mine. Once I stood, I dust off my clothes and glare at him. Which in return, he grabs both my hands and pulls them behind my back while holding me flush against him, his chest to mine.**

**Me: This is very rude. **

**Sesshoumaru: Hn.**

**Me: *resists urge to imitate him*. Your enjoying my predicament, aren't you?**

**Sesshoumaru: Quite. *grins mischievously***

**Me: *sigh*. As I was saying, I've finished another chappie. I hope yall enjoyed and I'll be writing another soon enough. REVIEW PLEASE ! …dammit, Sesshoumaru, let me go! I can't write another chapter like thiieeeeeaah… *ouff***


	10. Tears of Immortality

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Please try and keep up with me guys, i'm having a writer's block on this story. So, i'm making it up as i go along. You know, forcing my brain to come up with ideas each week... challenge me!!! hahaha...

**Kathryn J. Blair -** Why does everyone think that? lol. and sorry about the error, my mistake, I forgot to reupload it on . I had previously corrected it on Dokuga, but I completely forgot about doing it there as well. It will be corrected asap.. thx for the notice.

**angelapage -** Sesshoumaru is just playing with me... (Sess in background smirking evilly) i hope... *shudders* he's scaring me. Pray with me that I stay alive through the writting of this story, or yall won't know the end.

**Wispr -** You got a point, but I figured "hey, she deals with disgusting demons all the time, what's new?" you know...

**Dani - **Thx yall! I'll try and update soon!

**InDarknessDeath - **Thx so much! ^_^

**kouga's older woman -** I'm glad you enjoy. Just don't glue your eyes to the screen, or you might get stuck there 0.o

**Kitsune Diva -** Thx ^_^ As you can see... I updated pretty soon. lol.

**Quixa -** Yea... a little dream sequence for ya :P Sesshy is my favourite character after all...

'...' = Thoughts

''...'' = Speach

_italic _= flashbacks

**Last time:**

Mentally shrugging, she decided to test her vision. Focusing on an object in the distance, Kagome tentatively tried to do something she could feel within herself, but could not describe. Trying seemed to be failing, but just as she wanted to give up, the object seemed to spring to life. Her pupils grew bigger, spreading over the colour of her eyes, and then, her instincts took over. In a split second, she could identify it: a squirrel. Amazed at her new power, she smiled. A true smile that lit up her heart.

Tomorrow was going to be a new, happy day. For her old, depressed self, had died.

**On with the story:**

Kagome must have been tired, because when she awoke, not only was she NOT where she had slept, but she was also completely nude under silk covers. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling as she turned about in the bedding, she turned back time in her mind, trying to recount how she could have possibly ended here.

Coming up with nothing, she sat up, holding the cover over her nude form and observed the room. It possessed a wonderful fragrance of flowers and rain. The bed was against the wall, and made of multiple futons. They were one on top of the other, giving it height, and had silky soft apple green coloured sheets. The floor was covered with tatami mats, as well as the windows, and a set of doors leading to a balcony. The walls were painted a calming shade of cream, with a design of pink sakura blossoms adorning each corner of the room. And a tall wardrobe by the back wall, beside a large door.

Standing, she wrapped the bed sheet around her, grasping it firmly at the front, and walked to the wardrobe. Inside she found neatly folded kimonos of all colours on shelves, and beautiful designs on each one of them. All one-coloured inner kimonos were on the top shelf, where the undercloths were also placed. The obis were on the bottom shelf with the white socks and wooden sandals; they were arranged by shade of colour, from white to black.

Reaching a hand out, she picked a one-coloured inner baby blue kimono, a white outer kimono with a green vined and pink sakura blossomed design along the edges, and a baby blue obi to wrap around her form. Neverminding the undercloths, due to still possessing her modern under wear, which had been placed at the foot of the bed.

While dressing, she felt content; something that she had not felt for a long time. It was since InuYasha's death, in fact. She still remembered that feeling from the strength of his arms, surrouding and holding her against him in a loving embrace. From the way he possessively held her close at night, fearing she would dissapear back to her era. And the times they would take inviting morning walks, talking, and watching the sun rise. Everything about her relationship with him had been romantic; excluding their arguments when they first met. It took a while for them both to finally admit their feelings for one another. One year had passed in their journey to hunt down Naraku, when it finally happened. She could still feel the weight of his arms around her waist at night. And she did not think she would ever forget, even if one day, she may take another in her life.

InuYasha had spared her the pains of mating, since when he had thought of it, it was too late: he was dying. _"You'll love another after me, Kagome. Don't force me to make it more painful then it will already be. I love you, and I want to make sure you live to be happy after I'm gone."_ He had given as a reason. She remembered telling him, _"No, no, you'll survive through this. You'll see..."_ Though they both knew it was a lie at the time. He was strong, but not strong enough to live through such an incurable disease.

Shaking out of her thought, as she finished dressing. She observed her work of art in the mirror planted on the wardrobe door.

The outcome was beautiful, and it fit her perfectly. It was also very comfortable. She could move freely, and not bother holding up the bottom of the kimono like a long dress when she walked. Last item to place: the white socks and wooden sandles. Though thinking better of it, she left the wooden sandles in the wardrobe. Kagome never really liked the sound it made as she walked.

Sometimes, tradition was just a pain in the rear.

Smiling, she took steps toward the large door, in which she thought was the exit. Kagome was ready for a new beginning.

Sliding the door and peeking outside, she only saw a small hallway, with a door on the other end. She stepped a few paces out, then noticed another door to her left. Her curiosity peaked, she slid it sideways and took a step inside. It felt warm in there though it was dark. She searched on the wall by her side with her hands to end in obtaining a torch. 'If this place is like old traditional houses,' she thought, 'a few rocks should be on the floor,' she crouched. Her smile widened when she felt them by her feet. Knocking one with another, she suceeded in making sparkles and lighting up the torch she held in her left hand.

Lifting her hand and looking around, she noticed five more torches hanging on the walls. Kagome wondered where the warmth came from, since it seemed to be getting hotter.

She took a few more paces in, when she almost lost of footing; the floor ended there. Lighting up the floor to analyse the problem, she excitedly giggles. A hot-spring was located in the center of the room. Thinking to disrobe and take a nice hot bath, she ran the thought twice before making a decision. 'I need to find out where I am first. In case I am not welcomed.'

She exited, and walked to the end of the hall where that other door was. As she came closer, she registered people talking not far away from it. Finally making it there, she pressed her ear flat upon the door to try and find it if the voices belonged to friendly people. She did not feel like getting attacked after waking from a strange place.

There was a young female voice speaking lowly to a grave baritone voice that she recognized. Sesshoumaru was speaking to a young girl. His demon senses must had already picked up the fact that she was awake and eavesdropping by now. So, not to make a bigger fool of herself, she lifted her head, and slid the door open to step out into the hallway.

While closing the door behind her, Kagome fixed Sesshoumaru with her beautiful underwater green eyes. She heared what he had been explaining to his ward, Rin. "She shall be here as long as she chooses so."

Was he talking about her? Shrugging, she let it go and walked towards him silently.

Both individuals stopped speaking when they heard a door close. Kagome stood there for a few seconds before joining them across the hall. "Good morning, Lady Kagome," Rin greeted her.

"Good morning, Rin." She gently smiled.

Her eyes contemplated if she could face the demon lord in the outfit she had decided to wear. But before she figured it out, he spoke, saving her the trouble.

"I trust your assigned chambers are comfortable," he asked in his non-too-caring baritone voice.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "I hadn't realized he'd arrived to your home already," explaining in her groggy morning voice the best way she could at her surprise of waking up in such unfamiliar grounds.

"Hn," he simply let out as he fixed her, "your choice of kimono is suitable."

Smiling, while she knew it was as close she would get to a compliment from his lips, she gratefully replied, "thank you, milord," and slowy inclined her head in a small bow.

His eyes widened slightly at her action. Never had he thought she would impose such respect toward his person. Obviously, she had done much thinking, and made decisions involving her new state of life. She had begun to accept it. 'Admirable,' he thought, never letting his facial mask waver.

"We must speak privately, Kagome. Rin, please meet us back to the dining room."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru."

While both watched her walk away down the hall and down the set of stairs, neither said a word to each other. When she was finally out of sight, Kagome lowered her head and let her eyes study the floor that seemed to be interesting all of a sudden. They were made of hard planks of wood, and covered with tatami mats. She wondered when the floors were made; they seemed a bit modern for the warring states era.

As she let her mind wonder, Sesshoumaru brought her out of her reveries by lowering his head to her ear, and whispered, "come with me."

Turning around, he walked up further into the hall, and stopped at a set of double doors, which he slid open. Obeying, she followed and walked inside the room.

Her eyes roamed over the contents that were much of the same as the chambers she slept in. But, the colours were different, as well as its size. The room was much bigger and had white walls all around. They had golden dots and royal blue dashed designs along the edges, which gave off a much more subtle and royal look than her own that was quite feminine.

The head of a bed was against the back wall, and the thinner sheets were of a very pure white silk. The thicker sheet was a yellow-golden with black paw imprints at the top. She mentally giggled at that. 'Little puppy prints, how fitting.'

Kagome could tell that the room belonged to him. But the question was, why would he want to speak with her? And why here, of all places?

Her questions were answered before she could voice them, as if he read her mind.

"This Sesshoumaru's chamber is better fitted for the line of conversation to come. This place tends to house eavesdroppers."

A feeling of guilt crept into her mind. Was it not what she had been doing not long ago?

Passing by her and sitting at the foot of his bed, Sesshoumaru motioned she sit by him. Not being sure what kind of talk he would be leading to, she complied without hesitation.

"Upon arriving," he began, "this Sesshoumaru found a book in father's librairy with much information on spring-healers."

Oh, so that's what they would be speaking about...

"The information led to a discovery which could be beneficial for the both of us. Care to hear me out?"

He was being gentle with his words, and asking her if he could carry on. She liked this side of him, but she also knew that he would not let this kind of thing happen often. So she nodded in confirmation.

"Your transformation has given you immortality."

She gasped. "What?"

Breathing in deeply, he reformulated his words, "your life has been lengthened into forever. Now, only death can tear you from this world."

"But..." She tried to speak, though speachless at the news.

"Let me finish," Sesshoumaru firmly interrupted while her mind was racing a mile a minute.

His mouth opened once more, but this time, what came out was completely uncharacteristic on his part. Something she never ever imagined he could do. It felt like a dream; a really strange and obsured dream that wanted to cheat her into thinking it was real. But no, it was no dream; it was very much real. And it seemed to slap her in the face. How could life in this era have taken her this far?

"This Sesshoumaru realizes there may be consequences if you accept, but there is no one else who would be worthy enough to possess the position. Thinking thoroughly, you were the best choice. Now all there is left to determine, is whether or not you would be willing to become this Sesshoumaru's," he hesitated, almost fearing the answer that would could out of his mouth, "... mate."

Yes, he had thought it through. For hours in fact, he numerated all the advantages the coupling would bring. Kagome was a strong miko, a legend since Naraku's end came by her hand. She was indeed beautiful, that is something he had never convinced himself otherwise since the change. As a human, he had found her plain, but curiously strange in an admirable way. He had searched its reasons until it was explained that her actual home was five hundred years into the future. It was a long enough time for many customs, languages, and dress wear to make drastic changes over the years. Sesshoumaru learned of the so called 'school fashion' that was introduced, causing young girls to dress in nothing but what they would call 'whore wear'. Only, her manners and loyalty was a great key to the position with which he was willing to gift her. Though her scent told of her remaining humanity, he noticed the slight change whenever her emotions would peak. He did look forward to its results.

As her eyes lifted to his, he was hit with the smell of salt which indicated she was on the verge of tearing. Understanding, he let her.

He let her lay her head against his shoulder even though her hands covered her face to hide herself. He let her take as much time as she needed to process all the information he had given her. He let her understand his choice by silently staying present at her side while she cried. After twenty minutes of it, as much as he thought he would have regretted letting her do as she pleased, he did not. He rather felt relieved to know he was ready to settle down. Pups were another matter, something he wasn't quite ready for. Until he could find a way to conceive a full-blooded pup, his thoughts on the matter were clear: they would have none.

When the tears subsided, he stood and extended his hand for her to take. The hand he felt rest within his own was small and warm.

Softly rubbing his thumb over her hand, he comforted her with his next word, "think it over. This Sesshoumaru does not wish to pressure you." Pausing, he led her out, and down the hall. "You may return to your chamber if you wish, or, you may visit the grounds. Only restriction and rule, is to never go beyond the great wall. This Sesshoumaru has matters to review within the study. We will meet again at the dining room in the evening." Then, he went down the stairs, his long hair bouncing behind him.

Kagome hadn't expected her transformation to do so much. It was overwhelming. All the plans she made, always turned up in flames. Not literally, but close enough. In the modern era when she wanted to become an archiologist could no longer be an option the day she fell down the well. She had missed way to much schooling, and her math grades had only gotten worse. Then, her plans of living forever more in happiness until the end of her days with the love of her life, had gone down the drain as she learned of the disease killing hanyous and demons alike.

Within 2 short years, she had gotten through the worse pains imaginable to the heart, and yet, it did not seem to be enough to the kamis. They wanted more from her. What was it that they truely expected of her?

She learned to take life as it presented itself during her travels with her love and friends, but now, being immortal? That was something that would keep her heart suffering. All the people she loved, or grew attached to, would most likely die, while she lived. The killings and wars over the centuries would grow in intensity before lessening. What could she do now?

Lowering her eyes, she thought of going to put a little food into her stomach.

She went down the hall and down the stairs, seeing as it was the only way out. It brought her to a wide open room with another set of stairs in front of her and a pair of double doors on each side. The walls were all made of the same bright brown-ish colour. Observing intentely, she noted plaques on the walls by the doors. The kanji written indicated the doors on her left led to the servant's quarters, and the ones on her right led to the family hall. Clearly remembering that she could visit the grounds, Kagome turned right, and into the family hall.

The family hall was nothing other than just that: a long corridor with three double doors on the left; all widely spaced out. The room doors were all identified by symbols: the first had blocks with kanji that said "Toys", so she guessed it was a play room for children; the second had a bowl with a pair of chopsticks, 'ah, the dining room.' She wanted to stop there and go inside now, but her curiosity carried her feet to the next door. A symbol of two swords crossed over each other told her that it was a dojo, a training room.

Hearing her stomach growl, she turned around and into the dining room. Sitting on the end of the table sat Sesshoumaru with a few papers resting by his hands on the table, and Rin on his left quietly eating rice and scrambled eggs.

Lifting his eyes to her, Sesshoumaru gestured to sit on his right, which she did, then called to the servants behind her to serve her the morning meal.

She was served the same as right, as well as a few pieces of tropical fruit. How he could be able to procure those fruits were beyond her imagination. She did not think he would have even known what humans ate in the first place. But only the fact that InuYasha had been over two hundred year old, he was without question much older, maybe three times older. '600 years old, wow!'

He was old all right, but his young features did not betray the elegance, the wisdom, and the beauty he possessed. A demon of great power.

Noticing she had been staring at him, she lightly blushed when he lifted an eyebrow and turned to her bowl to start eating with her chopsticks.

As she ate, she thought back to everything Sesshoumaru had told her back in his room. Just then, her eyes widened as big as saucers. 'Did he... just...'

Turning her head in his direction again, she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Did you... ask me to be your mate?!?" She almost screeched.

Slightly lifting the corner on his lips, a fang showing, he let her know that he did. "Indeed."

"But... you hate humans!" Kagome reminded him, only to see his line of sight shift to Rin, who sat across from her. Sighing, she groaned. "Why me then, huh? For as long as I remember, you never wanted anything to do with me!"

Taking the hand closer to him into his own, he gently squeezed. It was like a lover's touch; it confused and sadenned her. "As this Sesshoumaru has already explained; the pairing could be beneficial to the both of us. And you are no longer human, Kagome, you are immortal."

Breathing hard and fast, she felt her head spin. Now she remembered why she felt so akin to touch him earlier. He had accepted her as she is, but to his benefit. He maybe said it would be for them both, but only 'could' be. It meant nothing. "You don't even love me, so the answer is no," she rudely finished, hoping the conversation would die there. It was in vain.

He had known she would subject to love, but love was not a demon emotion. Attachment and protectiveness is what they felt by nature, he was a dog after all. "Do not assume to know anything, woman. This Sesshoumaru has centuries of experience over your own," he replied angrily, his eyes flashing red for a split second, "we shall discuss this another time. The dining room is no place to speak on such matters. Finish your meal and meet back in my chamber."

He piled the papers in front of him and left in haste.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: Okay, I'm completely worn out. Sesshoumaru, please let me go. I can barely breathe anymore.**

**Sesshoumaru: Hn.**

**Me: *grunts in frustration* Pretty please! My boobs are being crushed!**

**Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru shall think it over.**

**Me: *face turning purple***

**Sesshoumaru: ... ... ... ... ... *stands from sitting on my back***

**Me: *exhausted and trying to stand on my feet, breathing hard* I... think... I'm... okay. Better than being... turned into a pancake, anyway.**

**Sesshoumaru: Have you had enough of a punishment, woman.**

**Me: Umm... do i have a choice of answer on that one?**

**Sesshoumaru: grrr *growling dangerously***

**Me: Eek! Yes! I won't do it again, I promise!**

**Sesshoumaru: *Stands straight in proud success***

**Me: Sooooo... will you do the honors then... milord? *bowing***

**Sesshoumaru: *looking at audience with a hard glare* This Sesshoumaru orders you review this chapter, humans.**

**Me: You could've been nicer... *sigh***


	11. Uncertainty

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I don't want to sound rude to yall, but seriously: I've had over 5,500 reads for this story, and yall know what? I've only had 19 reviews here on Dokuga!!! What is that?!? It would be really nice to have some insight on what you thought, if you find errors, anything that comes to mind while reading it. It gets frustrating for us writers when we push ourselves to write an enjoyable story to the audience, and don't get any opinions. Though flames aren't appreciated, anyone can give their opinion with gentle words. That's what's really important for us. (This message isn't for the people who reviewed, cuz I love you guys so much ^_^) Even I try to review as much as possible. Please try you guys; really, it would be greatly appreciated by many many writers out there. Thanks for reading this.

Message from previously discussed subject with the administrators and moderators in DOKUGA chat (because I support them 100%).

**Answering Reviews:**

**Ayesha -** thank you, I'm really glad you enjoy it. I've been working really hard in making it as interesting as possible.

**stars -** if you're seeing the answer to your review: it's because I updated, yay!!!

**WhiteRose-Kurama -** umm.. i really hope its a good thing :S As for a fan art, I'm really bad in drawings, but I'll try my best and then post it to my profile when I can. But I did ask LadyShieru if she could and accepted, so I don't know when it'll be done. I'll keep yall updated on that though. And we already know this story wouldn't be in writing if Sesshoumaru doesn't end up falling in love with her... I mean... COME ON! lol

**raven -** wow, your actually the first writing to me saying that you felt what i was trying to invoke in the story. It was the point to move people with her losses and pain. But, like any strong woman, Kagome was meant to pull though and move on, never forgetting the good times (point of the fanfic). I'm not spoiling anything by saying that, there is still a whole lot of story to come. My brain is working again!

**pauly -** thx ^_^ My style of writing is just the way I think, then I tweak the words and try to make it sound.. you know.. better! lol. It's a trick my sister told me about, that and writing about one's senses: sight, hearing, emotion, touch, taste and smell. My sister is a writer, so I took every word she said very seriously. Yall might want to keep that in mind if ya ever wanted to try out writing something that's been on your mind.

**kouga's older woman - **Nope, he's not. I'm glad I have a faithful reader ^_^ More soon!!!

**Cymberly Brendible - **Happy to hear it!

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! **_

'...' = Thoughts

''...'' = Speech

italic = flashbacks

**Last time:**

Breathing hard and fast, she felt her head spin. Now she remembered why she felt so akin to touch him earlier. He had accepted her as she is, but to his benefit. He maybe said it would be for them both, but only 'could' be. It meant nothing. "You don't even love me, so the answer is no," she rudely finished, hoping the conversation would die there. It was in vain.

He had known she would subject to love, but love was not a demon emotion. Attachment and protectiveness is what they felt by nature, he was a dog after all. "Do not assume to know anything, woman. This Sesshoumaru has centuries of experience over your own," he replied angrily, his eyes flashing red for a split second, "we shall discuss this after your meal. The dining room is no place to speak on such matters. Finish and meet back in my chamber."

He piled the papers in front of him and left in haste.

**On with the story:**

Silence filled the room, and Kagome was filled with fury. So, they were back to 'we', eh? 'I'll show him!' She huffed angrily.

Kagome knew what ''could' be beneficial for the both us' meant in Sesshoumaru's language: it meant that he had something up his sleeve and could be falling into a trap. Not wanting to get caught in his game, she was determined to think things through to the last detail before agreeing to anything. He had something planned, she just knew it.

'This Sesshoumaru this, this Sesshoumaru that,' she mocked. He could really be a pain in the rear.

Knowing there was nothing else to do, she finished the remaining food from her morning meal, and headed straight to his chamber with many questions in mind.

At his door, she lightly knocked. For a few seconds as she awaited his answer, she wondered why he would chose her of all people to be his mate, why he would chose a human over a demoness.

A grave "come in" came through the door. She slid the door to his chamber open to walk in. As he previously did earlier, Sesshoumaru patted the bed by his side, gesturing for her to sit.

Neither of them spoke as Sesshoumaru let Kagome gather her thoughts on the matter at hand. He could see her hands fidgeting, her palms getting sweaty, and could smell her nervousness from the time she had entered his room. It made him wonder at the moment if Kagome would be the kind of girl to refuse no matter the circumstances. Being his mate was more than just a position, but it was all he could offer to a human, there was nothing else she could do for him.

Deciding now was better than never, she spoke up, the first of many questions released from her lips, "Why me?"

"Demoness are no good for such a task," he began as he paused to look into her green underwater hues with seriousness, "you have no home, and possess great strength in leading. It would also give you something to do with your time."

Her eyes darting from one of his to the other, she did not fully understand what he meant by that statement.

"You wish to know why this Sesshoumaru would choose a human such as you." Another statement, but she nodded in confirmation.

Immediately, he opened his mouth, and told her what she wanted to know.

He wanted to profit from her fiery spirit so she could run his domain while gone. Demoness were crude, they had no sense of leadership, and were bad mates. His mother was the perfect example. While she still ruled over the western palace in his absence, she ended the lives of many for her own personal gain. Many a times he spoke with his mother since her return to let him do away with his servants as he pleased, and get her to return to her father's. But not once since, did she even consider his words. He knew his mother loved him, though very protective when there was no need. Sesshoumaru was strong, powerful, and considered the second deadliest creature in Japan since his father.

On top of that, his mother had been incredibly forceful in her attempts to school Rin. Sometimes, Rin had come crying to him because she could not learn as fast, and was scared to be punished by her hand, again. The first time she had laid a hand on her, his mother had gotten off with a warning. The second time, he had forbidden her to give any more lessons to his young ward. The third time, when she had forced the child to eat while Rin had been feeling under the weather, he had forbidden her to ever approach the child again. Now, she took her frustrations out by killing as many servants as possible who were not fast enough by her point of view in doing their chores.

Enough was enough. His mother was out of control. She needed to leave, so when the opportunity presented itself, he jumped to it. Kagome may not be a demoness, but she was perfect to rule the western house. She was gentle by nature as well as amiable with anyone, caring and forgiving, with a great sense of determination, pride, and leadership. Even though she had lost much in the last few months, anyone who met her grew attached and protective of the girl. And that is why he chose her.

"So... is that all?" She questioned him, feeling there was more to it than he mentioned. "I only have make things run smoothly?"

"No, there is more," he spoke up, confirming her thoughts.

'Thought so...' she sighed. There was always a catch. She wanted to know everything, every little detail to make sure she didn't get herself into something she would regret in the near future. "Sesshoumaru, please be honest with me, I need to know," Kagome gently let out, "I want to make the right choice."

Nodding in understanding, he continued, giving her as many conditions of which he could think, "There are three rules you must follow, all fairly simple. First, you must always show respect in public by using one's title, bow, and submit to this Sesshoumaru whenever the case; I am your superior. Secondly, you must always be given permission if you intend to make some changes, no exceptions. And last, you must always, under any circumstances, speak only when spoken to out of our chambers. Those are the most important facts to remember." Turning to her, he watched her face, waiting for a reaction.

She seemed to be contemplating her thoughts and feelings. She drifted between anger, despair, and confusion. But one thing plagued her mind, "what happens if I don't respect those rules?"

Receiving a hard glare, she had a feeling that she didn't want to know, and such, was exact.

"Punishment," was the only word that came out of his mouth, "it would be unwise to test me."

Gulping down a bile, her anger faded into an ounce of fear. 'Okay, so being myself is out of the question.' Getting to run a house sounded like something she could do with confidence, but how far would it take her in this new found life. Would she be able to fall in love and have her feelings returned? No, she would be mated with a demon Lord. Would she be able to have children? Most likely no, Sesshoumaru despised half-breeds. Would she be able to do anything great with this new way of life? No, she would be practically imprisoned in the palace.

Though, she wondered if her thoughts were wrong. Giving a try to her questions sounded like a good idea. In doing so, the answers were both expected and unexpected, "The Western Lands will eventually need an heir, a full blooded heir as is tradition passed down for thousands of years. When the time comes, you will be notified, and this Sesshoumaru will reproduce will a demoness for convenience. And you may do as you wish, it matters only that you stay true as a mate."

In other words, she would have no right to have children, no right to have a man in her life, and no right to do anything but as she was told. The feeling of being his mate went out the door in that instant. "No," Kagome simply said and turned her back on him, only to slam the door behind her as she exited. The anger was radiating off her body in waves. Never did she feel more insulted in her life. Being used to gain on both their parts could be seen as a mutual understanding, but to be used for his own personal gain was a total and complete insult. If he expected her agreement or willingness, he was surely mistaking.

She may not have much hope for a future now, but she was not to the point of getting treated like a rag, as he previously did before her transformation.

With a determined face, she made her way back down the stairs, into a hallway, and into the library by the entrance. For hours, Sesshoumaru didn't come looking for her, though he most likely knew where she was. She was left to herself searching through text scrolls and thick documentation to find out exactly what had happened to her. Going up the latter, going down the latter, reading a passage, then doing so all over again, was what she did for a big part of the remaining day. Kagome had looked up on spring-healers in several scrolls which told of its temporary healing abilities, nothing out of the ordinary that she did not know already. Others spoke of what could happen if too much exposure to those small creatures would occur. Others on how they lived, how they travelled, etc. Nothing she could take as useful information. By sun-down, she had finally found what she was looking for:

_**"**__**Spring-healers need a pure heart in order to transfer more than a small portion of healing abilities. A pure heart would also receive the gift of 'Greater Power' also known as immortality. It had been confirmed in the past by only a few humans who fought their way through life staying as young as they were for centuries**__**. These humans could be killed by severing their heads from their bodies; only the permanent separation of these can it kill such an opponent. A wounded or severed member of the body other than the head would heal or re-grow as quickly as a demon would.**_

_**One exception remains: a being dying from a bodily disease or such who also possesses a pure heart.**_

So far, it confirmed what Sesshoumaru had told her, but that last sentence was exactly what she was looking for. She read on for more information.

_**"This being, if a human, would be inserted with a strange liquid of some sort, also creating what demon healers call an 'active mutant gene'. Though humans, as uneducated as they are, could not understand or make any sense of the words. Demons can smell this 'gene', because they also possess it. It is what gives them the ability to focus power into this 'gene' and create the 'humanoid' form. **_

_**The last human who happened to be given this 'Greater Power' and transformation, was rumoured to be often confused for a demon. A male who had been able to reproduce bull-bloods with a demoness, and live the life as an everyday demon would. Such rumours were never confirmed."**_

'Wow', was all her mind could manage to say. Thinking she must have imagined what she read, she went through it again, but reading and understanding the same thing as she did before. The first paragraph had been underlined by black ink. 'Must have been Sesshoumaru,' he did tell her exactly what was written there after all. Only, she wondered if he read the rest of the passage written on the scroll she held.

Rolling it back up for future use, she exited the library quickly with it in hand. Going up the stairs running as fast as she could with the intention of heading back to her room to finish reading the scroll, she hoped to avoid another confrontation with Lord Almighty-Pain-in-the-Rear. But such was not to be as she collided with the demon himself, causing her to take a step back. 'Great, nice going Kagome,' she told herself, rolling her eyes.

Feeling defeated, she sighing, and then lifted her head to look up at his face. He was fixing her with a hard glare. Though he didn't seem angry with her, he must have been annoyed by the look in his eyes. She did ignore him for the biggest part of the day. It was a bold move, and not the greatest of ideas. Especially when the person so to speak, was the one who took her into his home. She had no idea what to say as her lips parted, but nothing coherent came out. Closing her eyes and breathing in slowly, she felt him grip both her upper arms with his clawed hands. She gasped at his sudden unexpected touch. Looking up at him once again, she apologized for her lack of attention when she bumped into him.

"Other than avoiding me, what have you been doing?" Sesshoumaru voiced lowly, knowing she would hear him.

"I... I..." She hesitated, but as the words would not escape her lips, she handed him the scroll she held.

Taking his hands off of her, he grabbed it roughly, making her jump, and un-scrolled it delicately. "You have found it," he stated in a bored tone. "Such was never confirmed. Return to your chamber for the night. Your evening meal will be served shortly," and started to walk away.

Calling him back, she saw him stop. She ran up to him, facing his back at the top of the first floor, and asked in a gentle voice, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I will need more than running a house to be happy here. If not your love, I need children. If I can confirm what is written on that scroll, would you give it a chance?"

Facing her, he took a step in her direction to tower over her, "you are looking to compromise over a rumour priestess," she heard him warn her, nodding in return. Yes, she was. Such was for a human woman with plenty of love to give. It was a need, more than a simple craving easily satisfied.

Seeing the hope in her eyes, Sesshoumaru could not deny that if this slip of a girl could confirm such a rumour, he would jump at the chance of reproducing an heir with his mate. Since she had joined him, he did not think much of her, the very fact of her humanity through him off. At her transformation, he found himself in wonder of everything about her. The need to bed her was strong, but could not take the risk of dishonour over a simple wench. When he finally found out about her immortality that morning, he could not deny to himself that he desired his half-brother's lover. His frustration had been taken on a soldier mid-day, after she had refused his offer the second time. And now, she was telling him there was hope for his offer to be accepted.

Looking deep into her eyes, he could see no lie or deceit. Thinking it through, there was nothing to lose other than her acceptance, so he acknowledged her request. There would be nothing more pleasing than to own her completely.

A smile on her face, she thanked him as he gave her back the scroll, and watched as he entered the hallway toward the dojo.

She felt giddy with excitement, there was hope after all. Kagome remembered a few of her classes back in her time that had drifted across the topic of human genes. She was sure the book was inside her yellow back-pack, and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to learn more on that subject.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Me: I swear, I had no idea where to take this story until recently. Seems I have quite a bit to work up to before it really gets interesting.**

**Kagome: Wow, I sound so mature for a 16 year old.**

**Me: You do. Look at the bright side: you don't sound like a retard blonde. (please don't take offense to that peoples)**

**Kagome: *chuckle* You got that right!**

**InuYasha: Why the icicle and not me?**

**Me: …because this story is for all Dokuga fans… WOOHOO! Sess/Kag RULES!**

**Sesshoumaru: Hn.**

**Kagome & Me: *giggles***


End file.
